Brutal Effect
by TheJackinati275
Summary: A man known only as the Doomguy manages to defeat the Icon of Sin... but he is unassumingly dragged into the Hell Portal with the Icon of Sin and is teleported to the Future, a Future where the UAC and Demons do not exist. How will the Doomguy Cope with this Situation. The Story is based off of Brutal Doom so expect Gore, Rude Gestures and Testicle Kicking


**Brutal Effect**

a Brutal Doom x Mass Effect Crossover

Humanity needs a Hero  
>Humanity needs Doomguy<br>a Crossover where Blood, Guts and Gore shall be spread aplenty

**Disclaimer:** Doom by ID Software and owned by Bethesda. Brutal Doom Mod by Sergeant MarkIV  
>Mass Effect owned by Bioware and EA<p>

* * *

><p>The Doom-guy stood vigilant, in his heavily damaged Ceramic green Suit and with his trusty weapons bag on his back, his right arm outstretched with a rocket launcher in hand, raining in a barrage of rockets into the largest Visage of hell the that the Doomguy had seen yet, in all of the Doomguys two months of experience killing Demons, and that was really saying something<p>

Moments later, the Creature which was known as the Icon of Sin burst into flames before exploding, sending its crashing limbs back into the Hell Portal and causing untold cataclysmic damage on that particular plane of Hell

"HOW DARE YOU MORTAL"

The Doomguy felt a pressure on his left leg, and he could not avoid what was about to happen, and before he knew it he lost his centre of balance and would soon fall into the Plane of hell with the Icon of Sin

The Doomguy felt the Hellish feeling that accompanied Demonic Teleportation, but instead of the usual fire and brimstone, or the Whole squirming Organs room thingy, this definitely wasn't hell, yet it wasn't exactly nice either, what greeted The Doomguys eyes was a Small agricultural city being violently attacked as several ships stretched out across the horizon of the sky, several buildings were on fire, and this gave The Doomguy a quick flashback of him first reaching earth when the Demons arrived

But the Doomguy quickly broke away from his memories and none too soon too as he felt the cold embrace of a gun barrel against his neck and he heard a voice

"Bleaow Essewade Lurnak Kliroes Dieralsa Dearta Pyjacka"

which a second later was translated to English

"On the Ground Pyjack if you want to live"

The Doomguy had no idea what a Pyjack was but he certainly wasn't going to bow for anybody, thus the Doomguy turned around before knocking away the gun with his right hand whilst holding the Figure by the scruff of the neck, and with the Berserk pack drugs still in his system... although weakening drastically, he still had about four times the strength of a normal man and thus he could lift the figure with ease

The Doomguy took a quick check of the 'beings' face and noted a set of four black eyes and saw that the alien was donned with nothing but cloth and no body armor, and then the Doomguy thought up a witty remark to say

"No thanks Assface, i don't bow down to no-one"

And then the Doomguy promptly bashed the things face in with his right hand repeatedly until the aliens Cheeks were thick and bloodied and patches of skin peeled away to reveal a network of muscles that made up a face, the very texture of which the Doomguy had never seen before two months previously, the sight that would have made him sick two months ago now gave him a rush and excitement that he had never felt before

The Doomguy turned away from the body and pulled out his plasma gun before he trampled onwards

* * *

><p><span>2170 C.E Aboard the SSV Einstein<span>

Leonard Martinez, as an IT and VI technician and also Overseer of the Surveillance Drones, it was his duty to watch the Video feeds from the Drones and link them to the CIC to provide a better overview and to better provide overall tactical support to the ground crew that were engaging the Batarian's.

Normally this job was boring, but when a drone spotted a man in what seemed to be a heavily damaged green suit of armour appear out of nowhere... Well that naturally caught his attention. Initially Leonard Martinez thought he was going crazy so he decided to rewind the feed

Leonard Martinez spoke to the VI in the room

"Jennifer... isolate feed e-003-6543-287, rewind back to 0354.43 hours"

The camera feed re-winded back and the surveillance drone yet again rewarded his suspicions with the truth... A man did just appear out of no-where...

And then Leonard knew that he would be doomed when a Batarian skirmisher arrived out of no-where and pointed his gun out to the back of the figures head...

How wrong could Leonard be... The Figure just dismissively bitch-slapped the gun out of the Batarian's head then held him by the scruff of his neck... spoke into his face and then beat him about the face until Leonard had to close his eyes at the brutality... strands of cheek matter and bits of blood spreckled the Armored figure before he threw the corpse about eight metres or so before pulling something out of his bag and marching away...

Leonard issued one order to the VI

"Jennifer, have that Drone Follow the Armoured Figure"


End file.
